All I Want For Christmas
by Esperata
Summary: Christmas is coming and it's the time of year to show those you love how much you care. Will Simon and Jeanette manage to get the perfect gifts?
1. Chapter 1

"Ho, ho, ho, and Jingle Jingle, Grandma sends a baby truck. We hang candy on the tree, and wait for Santa to turn up. Hhmm, that's not quite right." David Seville sucked the end of his pencil thoughtfully.

"Dave?" Simon stood in the doorway somewhat nervously. Dave's first thought was, _What has Alvin done now?_ before he remembered Alvin and Theodore had gone out for the afternoon.

"Yes, Simon?" _Has one of his experiments gone wrong again? Will we need to evacuate?_

"Can you take me shopping?" Dave stopped. That wasn't what he'd expected. He looked at his son and sensed this wasn't about a new book or microscope.

"Sure, I'll just get my coat."

Dave didn't ask anything on the way to the mall, just made general conversation about school, the traffic, new songs… He knew Simon was not as adept at expressing himself as Alvin, or as open with his feelings as Theodore, but he sensed there was something on his mind.

They stood for a moment inside watching the crowds.

"Do you need a present for Alvin?" Dave gestured at a sportsware shop and Simon nodded. They looked around a bit before he decided to buy Alvin some knee pads for, as he put it, 'his reckless skateboarding'.

As they headed out again, Dave prompted,

"What about Theodore?"

"I thought maybe some new cookie cutters?" Dave nodded and they walked together until they came to a cookware store. It didn't take long to find a set of cookie shapes and they were soon standing in the main thoroughfare again. Dave had a sneaking suspicion why they'd come, especially without Alvin, but he wasn't about to put Simon on the spot.

"What about the girls?"

"Yeah…"

"Maybe some nice bath products?" He led Simon into a fragrant store lined with bubble baths, bath bombs, soaps, crystals, powders, and hundreds of other unnecessary things. Simon was a little bemused but Dave picked out some nice gift sets for him to choose between. After a lot of discussion, he chose a nail manicure set for Britany and a luxury bath set for Eleanor. He had not considered any of them for Jeanette. Dave didn't mention this as they paid but once outside he couldn't **not** mention this final present.

"What about Jeanette?" Simon didn't immediately respond but Dave saw his eyes glance at a jewellery shop across the way. "How about a nice piece of jewellery?" Dave asked. Simon seemed incredibly relieved and nodded. They wandered over and began scanning the displays.

"Not a ring," Dave tried to sound knowledgeable but he was relieved when a sales lady came over.

"Can I help?"

"Ah, yes. My son's looking for a gift for a friend." She smiled down at Simon.

"A girl?" She queried. He nodded shyly. "What's she like?" He looked puzzled. The lady gestured at the rows of displays.

"In order to find the perfect gift, I need to know what sort of jewellery she wears, what skin tone she has, hair and eye colour…" Dave remembered the first time he'd bought jewellery for a girl. He'd known her hair colour, guessed her eye colour and made up her skin tone. He'd ended up buying something expensive that she'd never worn.

"Well, she has medium brown hair, which she mostly wears tied back."

"Earrings then. Or a necklace."

"Her eyes are actually green but in some light they look blue." Dave looked surprised. He would have said she had blue eyes.

"Silver?" The lady murmured.

"And she has a light complexion." Dave wondered how much Simon really felt for Jeanette. He never really spoke about her at home. Probably because Alvin always teased him.

"Silver or white gold."

"I've only ever really seen her wear her glasses. They're like mine."

"Something simple then." The lady led them across the shop, "And practical." She gestured to a display of lockets. "These on the left are silver. The ones to your right are white gold. It doesn't tarnish but it is more expensive." Simon's eyes were immediately drawn to a medium sized locket with two inter-linked musical notes on the front.

"May I look at that one, please?" The lady smiled as she unlocked the case.

"It is beautiful isn't it? It may seem expensive but take a look at the chain." The delicate chain was made of tiny linking musical notes. Dave glanced at the price and knew Simon couldn't afford it. He crouched down next to him. Simon was marvelling at the craftsmanship.

"You know, if you promise not to tell Theodore or Alvin, I think I could let you have a Christmas bonus."

"A bonus?" Simon looked up at his father.

"For being my reliable boy all year," Dave hugged him. "You deserve a reward." The lady had watched this and now asked,

"This friend, she is very special to you?" Simon blushed but nodded. "Well, we do special reductions this time of year. I think we can take 15% off."

"Really?" Dave asked. She nodded and shrugged.

"I remember getting my first gift of jewellery from a boy at Christmas." She smiled kindly at Simon. "She's a very lucky girl."

No more was said as they paid for it, and the lady took special care wrapping it for him. All the way home he held it close to him and it was only when Dave had to hide it away he finally let go. As he was heading back up to his room Dave stopped him.

"Don't worry Simon, I won't tell Alvin." Simon smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeanette had spent nearly the whole day looking out the window. There'd been last minute tidying, wrapping, cooking and cleaning, but between chores she sat and stared out at the street. Eleanor looked at her sympathetically.

"There won't be any more mail, Jeanette. It's Christmas Eve."

"Maybe…" Jeanette began.

"Oh! Jeanette!" Britany stood in the doorway, her hands on her hips. "We're due there in half an hour and you're not even ready!" Jeanette looked down at herself confused. Sure, her socks had fallen down again, and she hadn't tied her shoelaces properly, but that didn't take half an hour. Britany frowned crossly as her sister looked baffled.

"We're only going to see the boys." She pointed out.

"It's a special occasion so you have to wear a special outfit." She marched over and pulled Jeanette up. "Now you go and bathe while I pick something out for you." Jeanette looked to Eleanor for help as she was pushed out the room, but she only shrugged.

Typically, she had only just got in the bath when she heard the doorbell. She almost slipped as she rushed up to try and see out the little window. But the glass was frosted and she didn't have her glasses on. Quickly she lathered herself in soap, then used the shower to rinse it off. Stopping only to grab her glasses and wrap a towel round herself, she hurried out the bathroom and down the stairs.

The front door was shut and no-one was in the hall. She headed into the kitchen. There was a box on the table.

"Jeanette dear," Miss Miller called up the stairs. "A parcel's arrived for you."

"Thank you," she called back as she carefully pulled the tape off. The lid lifted up, and under a layer of bubble wrap was a book. _It's here!_ She gazed at it happily. _But what about the inscription?_ She was just reaching for the cover when Britany appeared again.

"Argh! Jeanette!" She grabbed her arm. "You have to get dressed!"

To Jeanette's mind this shouldn't have taken long. A clean skirt, her blue jersey, maybe a ribbon for her hair. But her older sister had picked out a number of fancy dresses that frankly Jeanette didn't think she'd ever wear. _Britany could wear such dresses with ease,_ she mused. She just didn't feel comfortable in them. But she had to try each one on.

"I feel like a fool." She muttered.

"You're just not wearing it right." Britany pulled the shoulders about and adjusted the neckline but Jeanette kept shifting uncomfortably. Eventually, after a lot of arguing, Britany agreed on a simpler dress of blue, with a purple sash. Jeanette hurried downstairs to find the book had gone!

"We have to go now, girls." Miss Miller called. Jeanette began looking under the table.

"Oh. I wrapped your book, Jeanette." She banged her head as Eleanor spoke. "I knew Britany would fuss until it was time to go." She handed over a beautifully wrapped box.

"Thank you, Eleanor." Jeanette smiled but she was disappointed she hadn't read the inscription. As she followed her sisters out she thought about all the effort that she'd put into getting this book. She'd met the author while they were touring in England. He'd given an amazing talk on who invented science and when she'd had a project on the subject she'd written to him. He'd kindly written back and they'd corresponded occasionally, mostly about science but he had asked about her school, family and friends. Then she'd sent him this book to request a signature. She'd worried it was perhaps too assuming but his letters had always seemed so kind. _Perhaps she'd gone on a bit too much about how good Simon was at science?_ It had been weeks since she'd sent it and she'd been so worried it wouldn't get here in time. But now it was here she worried perhaps it was too much. _Would he think she was over generous? Maybe it wouldn't occur to him that it had been difficult to get it signed? What if he didn't like it?_ She clutched it to her and hoped it was the right gift.


	3. Chapter 3

Dave surveyed the room. Alvin had rushed through opening his presents and was now putting Theodore on the spot to say Alvin's present was best. Britany and Eleanor were trying to persuade Theodore that he didn't _have_ to say what Alvin wanted. It wouldn't be too long until Britany and Alvin started fighting. As Dave rolled his eyes he caught sight of Simon sitting quietly. He was nervously turning Jeanette's present about in his hands. Dave knew he'd be shy in front of everyone but even now, when they were distracted, he still seemed hesitant. _Had Jeanette given him his present yet?_ He glanced over to where she was sitting by Miss Miller. There was an unopened present in her lap.

He nonchalantly got up and headed towards the kitchen. As he reached the doorway he called back.

"Simon? Jeanette? Do you mind giving me a hand?" Both promptly got up, still holding their gifts, and quietly followed Dave. The sound of arguing erupted behind them as they entered the kitchen and Dave looked over their heads back to the living room.

"Uh oh. I better give Miss Miller a hand. You two stay here." He went out and they were left alone. After standing awkwardly together a few moments, Jeanette began clearing up. Simon took a deep breath and held out her present.

"Here. This is for you." She gratefully put down the plate of snacks she'd just picked up since she hadn't really known what to do with them. She'd just had to _do_ something. With a small smile she took the pretty box from him. It was about the size and weight of a double CD. Had he, like Alvin, got her a collection of Chipmunk hits?

As she pulled the wrapping off she was surprised to see a jewellery box. Gingerly she opened it… and gasped.

"Oh, Simon!" He blushed but she was still staring at the necklace. Reverently she lifted it out and held it by the delicate chain. "It's beautiful." She breathed.

"It's white gold. And look," he reached over to hold the pendant. "It opens, see?" Her eyes met his and for a brief moment they both stood holding the locket.

"It's perfect." He let go and looked down shyly. She looked back at the precious necklace before suddenly remembering.

"Oh! I got you something too." She glanced round to see where she'd put it.

"This?" He gestured to the box on the table. She nodded, shy now he was picking up her gift.

"It's not as good as your gift." She gently stroked the musical notes of the chain.

"Oh wow! A Brief History of Infinity." He carefully lifted the book out of the box. "The Quest to Think the Unthinkable. I thought this was out of print?"

"I ordered it from England." He was flicking through the pages. "There should be an inscription." She added quietly. He glanced up at her in surprise and then quickly turned to the front of the book. She watched his eyes anxiously as he scanned the title page. Then he smiled. As he looked up at her she saw a look she hadn't seen before.

"What did it say?" He turned the book round and stepped closer so she could read it. She glanced down at it and read,

"_To Simon. __Out of an infinity of designs a mathematician chooses one pattern for beauty's sake and pulls it down to earth. Don't let the beauty pass you by_." When she looked up he seemed to be very close. Without taking his eyes off her he closed the book and laid it on the table. There was nothing between them now and he gently took her hand.

"You're beautiful." He murmured. She silently entwined her fingers with his. Then he kissed her.

Previously she'd imagined their first kiss, but having no experience of the subject her imagination fell short of the reality. She'd thought it would be wonderful. In fact it was like a door opened revealing a whole new set of incredible emotions. When they broke apart, they couldn't help grinning at each other. He took the locket out of her hand and reached round her neck to put it on. Instead of pulling back though, he kissed her again.

As they headed back into the living room together, they couldn't stop smiling.

"There you are!" Miss Miller exclaimed. Dave glanced over and smiled.

"Oh! You're standing under the mistletoe!" Eleanor giggled. Simon and Jeanette glanced up, then back at each other. Smiling happily, he put his arms round her.

"Merry Christmas Jeanette."

"Merry Christmas Simon," she whispered back as their lips met. Eleanor squealed in delight and Britany gasped. As the pair came back into the room Alvin scowled at his brother. Simon didn't care. For once _he_ had a girl on his arm when Alvin didn't. He sat down with Jeanette and his eyes met his father's. He would thank him later (though he knew he could never repay him) but for now he would enjoy Christmas with his family, friends and girlfriend.

_____________________________________________________________________

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY, AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!


End file.
